<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>remember me love when I'm reborn by Onehellagaykid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782786">remember me love when I'm reborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid'>Onehellagaykid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7x16, F/F, fix it fic for the finale, how it should have ended, im just so happy that alycia came back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes. I am angry. I’m angry because you turn up wearing the face of the woman I love, asking if I'm happy? No, I won’t be happy, I will  probably never be happy because I have lost nearly everyone I care about. I killed my best friend to save my daughter, who ended up dying anyway. I lost my mother,” she takes a moment. “I lost you.” she whispers out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>remember me love when I'm reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WE GOT CANON CLEXA SOULMATES. HELL TO THE YES. also this is how i wanted her to come back. if she could really come back. The title is from Shrike by Hozier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke turns around, wanting to ask something else. <em> Don’t leave me, again. </em>It doesn’t leave her lips and when she turns around Not-Lexa is gone. </p><p>Her friends run to her and embrace her in their arms. </p>
<hr/><p>Not-Lexa appears again three days later. </p><p>Clarke is collecting firewood with Picasso when she startles her.</p><p>“Hello Clarke,” She drops the pile of wood and stumbles back in shock.</p><p>“Jesus, don’t do that.” She says with a tone of anger in her voice.</p><p>“I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you, Clarke.” Not-Lexa look’s taken back by Clarke’s brashness. Picasso barks and sniffs at Judge Lexa’s feet. Clarke looks up at Not-Lexa. She has a curious look on her face.</p><p>“What are you doing here, anyway?” She rolls her eyes and glares at the Judge.</p><p>“I wanted to see how you were doing. How you were adjusting.” She places her hands behind her back and raises her chin. <em> God. </em>She even has the same mannerisms as her. </p><p>“Why would you care about that?” She snarks at the figure that wears Lexa’s face.</p><p>“I just want to know if you are happy here.”</p><p>That comment makes Clarke throw down the pile of firewood in her hands.</p><p>“I sense you are angry, Clarke.”</p><p>“Yes. I am angry. I’m angry because you turn up wearing the face of the woman I love, asking if I'm happy? No, I won’t be happy, I will  probably never be happy because I have lost nearly everyone I care about. I killed my best friend to save my daughter, who ended up dying anyway. I lost my mother,” she takes a moment. <em> “I lost you.” </em> she whispers out.</p><p>“I’m not-</p><p>“You’re not her, I know. I know you’re not her, but every time you conjure yourself up here, I pray and hope that this time it is. That somehow, Lexa transcended, but I know that she can’t because she died in my arms, and Gabriel destroyed the flame. So I know that I will never be able to hold her again and I know that I will never be able to love someone the way I love her and so my heart breaks everytime I look at you,” She takes a moment. “I appreciate you checking up on me or whatever but please ...just leave me alone.” Clarke sighs and picks up the wood, barging past Not-Lexa. Picasso follows suit and runs past Lexa.</p>
<hr/><p>She doesn’t return for 8 weeks. Clarke gets on with her life and enjoys her time as some of the last of the human race. </p><p>Raven settles next to her by the campfire. “Haven’t seen Lexa in a while.”</p><p>“It’s not Lexa,” Clarke snaps at Raven.  “The real Lexa, <em> my Lexa</em>, died in my arms, Raven. That...thing…that keeps popping up is not her.” The tears start to fill her eyes. She lets out a sob and Raven holds a crying Clarke in her arms as the fire crackles away.</p>
<hr/><p>Clarke is asleep when she finally does turn up. She can feel someone standing over her, she rolls onto her side and peers at Not-Lexa, standing in the corner of her cabin.</p><p>“I needed to speak with you.” She speaks, her chin raised and her chest puffed out.</p><p>“This couldn’t have waited until morning?” Clarke snarks and rests her arm over her face.</p><p>“No.” Not-Lexa says in a sharp tone.</p><p>“Okay. Well then, what is it?” Clarke waves an arm, in gesture for her to continue. </p><p>“I know I am not her, Clarke. I know that I am not your lexa. But I feel this...pull to you. I feel something inside of me reaching out to you. Something I cannot control,” Clarke lets out a puff of air, a sign that Not-Lexa should get to the point. “Her body did not transcend but her consciousness did. If you would like...I can upload her consciousness into me.”</p><p>Clarke sits up. Listening to Not-Lexa and her idea.</p><p>“She would not be human, she would be me, a god. But it would be the closest thing to Lexa you could have. She would have memories and feelings. If that is something you would like I can do it.”</p><p>“You would do that?”</p><p>“I did not think it was possible, but Madi suggested it. She wants you to be happy Clarke,” Clarke’s heart breaks at mention of Madi. She missed her baby so much, she longed for just one more hug, one more tender moment she could share with her child. She smiles tearily and looks up at Not-Lexa. “Would you like me to upload her consciousness?” Clarke rapidly nods her head and smiles. “Okay then, It will take a while, but I will make it happen.”</p>
<hr/><p>Clarke waits 3 days. She’s done enough waiting. She just wants to hold her again. She wants to run her fingers through her hair and kiss the lips she has missed for 131 years. She’s building a fire when Murphy nudges her. “Clarke.” She looks at him and follows his eye line to where the group is staring. </p><p>“Lexa.”</p><p>Standing on the shore, dressed exactly how Clarke last remembered her, is Lexa. <em> Her Lexa. </em>She drops the wood and runs across the pebbles. Lexa smiles as she faces Clarke, catching her as the blonde leaps into her arms. Clarke pulls back from the hug, her fingers cupping her face. Thumbs rubbing over her cheeks. “Are you…”</p><p>“I am. It’s me, Clarke, ” Clarke flings her arms around her shoulders again. </p><p>“I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop Titus,” The blonde says, gripping her tight.</p><p>“<em>Ai Hodnes. </em> It’s okay. I am here now. We owe nothing more to our people. It’s okay,” Clarke leans up and kisses Lexa. </p><p>“I’ve waited 131 years to do that.” Lexa laughs and takes Clarke’s hands in her own. She was here. Lexa was here with her. “Indra is here. She will be very happy to see you.” Clarke intertwines their fingers and walks back to the camp. </p><p>Indra cries when she sees her.</p><p>“<em>Heda </em>.” Lexa smiles and holds out her arm in greeting, but Indra just pulls her into a hug. “I’m sorry I failed you, Commander.” She tries to hold it together but the tears fall down her cheeks. Lexa smiles softly at her and holds her second in command tight. Clarke watches by the bonfire with Murphy, as Indra and Lexa share a moment. They watch as Indra leads Lexa to introduce her daughter, Gaia.</p><p>“I know how much she meant to you. It’s nice that you get to spend forever with her.” He rests an arm around her shoulder and she smiles.</p><p>They owed nothing more to their people. They could finally just live instead of survive. They could be happy. Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>